Crossed Lanes
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Nobody really new who was Linda Kendal. Nobody including her true love, James McMissile. She hopes that tonight she would finally get her chance and get him to know her. A story of how Finn McMissile's parents met!


The large and beautiful pale green room with over 100 experienced field agents was booked for a reunion of two fellow well-known field agents. Soft and calm British music was playing in the background, the agents were chatting and drinking. Everybody looked like if they were having a good time.

At a corner was a young women with brown curly hair that reached below her slender shoulders and with beautiful ocean blue eyes. She's known to be Linda Kendal. She was not such a talkative person, though which is why she wasn't able to have a partner. She knew that agents needed to talk a lot to have good communication with each other but she just felt so strange talking to such strangers.

"May I have your attention, please?" A male voice spoke, catching all of the agent's attention. All eyes fell on the male agent who was standing on a stage, behind a podium. "We are all gathered to welcome our top fellow agents who have been working on their recent mission for 2 years now." He closed his eyes with a smile. "Some of us do happen to know them for such times and are fascinated by their great work and braveness they have."

The crowd murmured with agreement and comments about the specific two agents.

"Now, I am pleased to introduce…ladies and gentlemen…please welcome…James McMissile and Michael Shiftwell." He said, stretching out an arm as two very handsome men walked up to the podium.

Linda quickly glanced up and her blue eyes locked on James McMissile. His black hair was spiked up at the front but yet smooth all the way down. His green eyes were what caught all the attention from females. The color of green his eyes had were truly attractive. He was a perfect and good looking man, indeed.

"Thank you for that warningly welcome, Chief Jeans." James McMissile chuckled, his gaze then falling upon the crowd. "Well, fellow agents, it's great to be back at C.H.R.O.M.E's headquarters once again." He took a deep breath as he looked around the crowd. "Being the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E. is also the reason of why my partner and myself always try our best and even put our lives on the line for the headquarters. It's my promise to keep C.H.R.O.M.E. running perfectly from this generation and so forth." He brushed his hair back and smiled. "Thank you…" He then backed away and let his partner, Michael Shiftwell, start giving his speech.

"They're both attractive, aren't they?"

Linda turned around and saw a women with black long straight hair. She had green eyes and as Linda looked at her more, she saw that her stomach was a bit round but yet small. Hmm…she must be pregnant.

Looking back up at the women, she nodded. "They are." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the speech.

She gave a polite smile as a reasoned and then placed a small tan hand on her chest. "I'm Kimberly Shiftwell."

"Kimberly Shiftwell?" Linda echoed with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "I never heard of you."

Kimberly closed her eyes and giggled. "I'm not an agent, my dear. I'm just the wife of that man right there on stage." She replied, pointing to the spiky brown hair man speaking.

"Oh…I see…" Linda said as she looked at Michael Shiftwell. "You're married to Michael Shiftwell."

"Correct. And we're expecting a…new generation…"

Linda looked back at Kimberly to see her rubbing her small stomach with a big smile. "You look young to be pregnant now." Linda commented.

Kimberly let out a small laugh and looked up at the blue eyed women. "Well, I am old enough to have a baby. I'm 23 years old."

"23?" Linda repeated with wide eyes.

"Why yes."

"Oh…that's…nice. Isn't Mr. Shiftwell more older."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "He is 25 years old but age doesn't matter to me."

"Ah…" Linda nodded, crossing her arms.

"How about you? Are you married?"

"No. I'm not dating anybody."

"Oh. I see…do you like anybody?"

Linda giggled and looked back at the stage, setting her eyes on James. "I sure do."

Kimberly followed her gaze and gasped when she found herself looking at James McMissile. "You like James McMissile?"

Linda nodded, staring dreamily at him. "He so handsome…" She trailed off.

"Then why don't you talk to him after the speech?"

"Talk to him?" Linda quickly snapped out of her gaze and turned to Kimberly with widen eyes. "Oh no! I can't…I-I never spoke to him…"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on her hips. "Why not? He's the man you like."

"But he's the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E. and I'm just some agent who's at a low class." Linda frowned, looking down at the black tiled floor.

Kimberly sighed and placed her other hand on Linda's shoulder. "I was just some normal living girl who owned a flower shop and look where I am now."

Linda closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "I just can't, Kimberly. Whenever I try he just…I loose my chance due to other female agents who just push me out of the way."

"Come on. Cheer up." Kimberly softly said, lifting Linda's head up by her chin. "I know that tonight would be your chance."

Opening her eyes, Linda smiled a bit and nodded. "You're right, Kimberly. Maybe tonight I'll finally talk to him."

Winking at her, she laughed. "Now that's what I mean. By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh right. My name is Linda Kendal."

"Nice to meet you, Linda. Been a pleasure to talk to somebody who's kind here."

Linda couldn't help but giggle. "Same here."

"New friends, I see." A British voice spoke from behind Linda.

"Michael!" Kimberly smiled and quickly walked up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Hello, my dear." Michael smirked, hugging his wife back and gently kissing her head.

Linda turned and her heart nearly jumped out of her when she saw James McMissile standing in front of her.

"M-Mr. McMissile!" Linda quickly said, her eyes widen.

"No need for the `Mr. McMissile` thing. You may just call me James. Thank you." James spoke with a gloved hand on his chest.

"O-oh, why o-of course. A-anything you say." Linda trembled with her words.

They both stay in silent. Linda quickly glanced at Kimberly who was smiling at her. She quickly gave Linda a thumbs up. Looking back at James, she gave a shy smile at him. She just wished to die in the spot. She didn't have no words to say. Oh what to say! What to-

"So, how long have you been working as a agent? If I may know." James suddenly asked.

"Um…I have…I have been w-working for C.H.R.O.M.E. for a year now."

"A year? Hmm…then I have been working for C.H.R.O.M.E. for a much longer time than you."

"How m-many years?" Linda asked.

"I've been working for this headquarters for 4 years now."

"Wow…that's…a-a lot."

"It sure is." James chuckled, brushing his hand through his black hair. "Just carrying on the tradition for my family."

"Really? I'm doing the same thing. My mother and father were both a spy. Well…my whole family have been spies for many generation."

"Just like mine. That's fascinated. To be truly honest, you're the only agent I have meet with a family of spies."

Surprised and happy that she and James have the same family job, she reasoned with a small "oh…".

Looking at the casual dance floor, Linda saw some people dancing together. Agents with friends and family is what it seemed.

Seeing her looking at the dance floor, James reached out a hand for her. "Shall we dance?"

The question startled Linda which caused her to looked at James quickly. Unable to think of any words, thinking that she would probably screw up her chance, she just placed her hand into James opened gloved hand and nodded.

Once at the dance floor, James placed one hand on Linda's back with the other one still holding her hand. He observer her for a moment as she didn't position her hands on him. Smirking, he released her hand and grabbed the one that was by her waist and placed it on his shoulder. Grabbing her other hand again, he chuckled.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm not quite sure. I never really danced with anybody. Not much in front of people."

"It's easy. Just follow my lead."

Linda looked down at their feet and she was copying his movements as they slowly danced. When she felt like she had the hang of it, she looked back up at James and smiled at him.

"It is easy." She commented.

James nodded with a smile of his lips. "You see? I told you."

She smiled back at him as they kept on dancing. She looked around the dance floor and saw a pair dancing with the female laying her head against the male's shoulder. She whished that could have been her and James.

"So where are you from?" James voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm from England, London."

"Me too. London is a real peaceful place."

"Was." Linda glared.

"Ah, I stand corrected." James replied. "True London is starting to have teenagers using drugs these days." He shook his head with his eyes closed. "Truly a bad influence for our kids."

"Our kids?" Linda quickly echoed.

"Yes. I mean, Michael's kids might get influenced by the drugs. Have you heard about the fellow teenager who's the son of the leader of C.H.R.O.M.E.?"

"No. What's the matter?"

"He's been selling tobacco illegally. Also by smuggling it into other places."

"Oh my lord! I've never heard of that. He's in prison, correct?"

"Yes. He is serving 10 years. Though he only has 2 more years before he is free again."

"Again?"

"Yes. He has been arrested 3 times, if I do recall correctly."

Linda stared at James with shock. She have never heard of these news and she's hearing it from James.

"I know that I won't allow my child to do those things." Linda said with a frown.

"Can you believe what I would do if I find out that my child has been doing that?" James frowned back.

"Unbelievable how parents don't stop this."

"Yes…parents must learn to control their young ones."

Linda shook her head and nodded. "Yes, correct."

James and Linda both kept talking and dancing. As they talked, Linda noticed James hand sliding down her back and down to her hips.

"So, what about your parents?" Linda asked, her hands slowly sliding close to his neck.

"I uh…lost them."

"Oh, James…"

He closed his eyes and slightly frowned. He explained in a low whisper, "They both died on a mission. My mother was raped and then shot to death and my father was shot off a cliff."

"James…" Linda mumbled, pulling James close to her and hugging his neck with an arm.

James stayed still before he wrapped his arm around Linda's curvy hips and held their hands close to his chest, intertwining their fingers together. Linda closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. He was so warm. Laying her head on his muscular chest, she sighed deeply when she heard his heart pumping at a steady beat.

"Beg my pardon, Miss, but I've never asked for your name." James mumbled close to her ear.

"Linda Kendal." She whispered, not wanting to miss a second of the moment.

She then felt two fingers under her chin and then her head being lift up. Opening her eyes, she saw James close to her face. Seeing where this was going, she closed her eyes as she felt his cool ones being pressed against hers.

Linda let her hand slip out of James hand and onto his smooth cheeks. She could feel James's arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. Their kiss wasn't long but it was passionate.

When they separated, they both looked at each other's eyes, trying to set their minds back to reality.

"Hey, James!" A voice called out.

The two agents looked to their left and saw a group of males waving at James to get him to walk over.

"Looks like you got to go…" Linda said, looking back at James.

"I know." He replied with no emotion in his slick British voice. He looked back at Linda and smiled. Letting go of her, he started to walk backwards to the group.

"Linda, how about we both go to training together, tomorrow morning?" James asked with a smirk.

Linda giggled and nodded. "I would love to, James."

"Perfect! See you then."

Linda watched as James turned around and walked toward the group.

She surely knew that he wasn't talking about training together tomorrow morning.

_The End_


End file.
